


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Birthday sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 10 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: MirafreedKink: Birthday sex





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Birthday sex

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Birthday sex  
> always accepting ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

The moment Freed walked into his house, it was just after midnight, and saw her sitting on his armchair with a dark purple lingerie gracing her gorgeous body, the only thought that ran through his ever so occupied mind was _‘I don’t know what I have done to deserve this but I have truly been blessed’_. 

Mirajane had merely given him a sweet smile before slowly standing up, teasingly slow and not missing how greenish blue eyes ran all over her body, and walking towards her stunned boyfriend. She had gently taken his hand into one of hers, leading him to the very armchair she had just been sitting in and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips after closing his mouth _(his jaw had dropped a little there)_ , whispering a loving _'Happy Birthday, Freed’_. 

This special kind of greeting had been the promise for something heated and by now the two mages could be found sprawled out on his big couch, not much from the lingerie covering the barmaid’s body still. Mira had gently buried her soft fingers in emerald hair, only letting go when the rune mage trailed kisses along her stomach what caused her to gently arch up her back. She had intended to seduce him after all and was ever so satisfied with the direction this was going into. 

Heat was building up in body and eyes and a soft gasp was the sound Mira released when she observed Freed handling the last bit of lingerie. After giving her a tiny wicked smirk he caught the thin purple fabric with his teeth and lifted up her hips a little so he was able to pull it off her lower part slowly. 

Once he had her completely bared to him he looked her over slowly, every time anew captivated by how truly dazzling she was, and his expression softened as he leaned above her and sneaked a short-lasting kiss on her beautiful lips. 

“You really got me,” Freed mumbled and brushed a white strand of hair behind her ear, the sight of her giggling warming his heart. 

“That was my intention.” 

The response just made the rune mage smile a bit wider and for a moment that’s all there was; admiration and love, eye-contact and the heat forgotten. Until the male’s lips curved into a smirk he had worn before and he gave a hum as he withdrew a little again. “After being so generous, do you think you would be able to handle being a little selfish for a bit?”~ 

At this question Mirajane supported herself on her elbows, head tilting a bit in wonder. However, the only response her look received was a contented expression before Freed repositioned himself and gently ran his palms along his girlfriend’s thighs. That was when Mira thought to know what he was talking about and yet still she felt a surprising spark of pleasure run through her, even more so when she observed how the rune mage gently pushed her legs apart and lowered his head with one last glinting look thrown at her. 

Because next up all she felt was sheer relish feeling Freed’s skillfull tongue on her wet core, knowing just how she liked it best and she reached forward to bury her fingers in his hair yet again, head tilting back with a lovely moan.

“ _Oh Freed_ …”


End file.
